


As the Light Consumes You

by FuryofHalone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I just love tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryofHalone/pseuds/FuryofHalone
Summary: Your control is slipping and you are starting to make peace with that.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	As the Light Consumes You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post about one of my favorite tropes: Person A losing control of their powers and person B being the only one who can calm them down. As the WoL doesn’t really have powers to lose control of depending on the job, I decided to use the period of time when they’re struggling to contain the light. I wrote this specifically with my WoL in mind so it is tailored to her, but I left out her name and details about her race so at least those that use female pronouns for their character could insert their own WoL if they so choose.
> 
> This takes place on Bismarck before you have begun the trip to The Tempest.

The pain was immeasurable, unlike anything she had ever felt; not even the pain from being improperly summoned could compare to this…this _blinding agony_. She strained to look up, and immediately regretted the effort. Through a haze of white that crowded her vision like frost on a windowpane, she could see them.

Her friends, her confidants, her family. Each one with a different, panic stricken look on their face. But of all of them, Alisaie’s was the most heartbreaking. Slowly the warrior lifted her hand, reaching out to the young girl. She had always considered the young twins as the younger siblings she had never had, and whatever she could do to protect them she did without question, However, now it was her that needed protecting and remembering the heartbreak Alisaie had expressed when she realized they could not began to chip at her control.

She wished she could comfort the girl, tell her that everything would be alright, but deep down she knew that was not true. Eventually the light would consume her, and she would have to leave them all; either through exile or Death. Despite the pain, a small chuckle forced its way through her lips. She knew the only true option was to die. She would not suffer a life without the ones before her, especially if her mere existence put their lives at risk.

Grief began to consume her and with it her control over the light was slipping faster. Her arms went limp and she fell to her hands and knees, coughing violently. A small puddle of light forming on the ground below her.

Alisaie cried out and began to move forward. Ryne called out to her saying it was too dangerous, but ultimately it was Urianger who stopped the young girl with a gentle, yet firm hold on her arm. He pulled her back to his side, and walked off towards the dying warrior. Ryne once again tried to protest, but they fell on deaf ears. With tears threatening to spill from her eyes Alisaie only watched. They HAD to let him try.

She was still coughing, no longer able to see or hear the outside world. Everything was drowned out by a hideously loud white noise and the world was too bright. Her grief was giving way to malice and she began to curse her loved ones. Why hadn’t they let her leave for The Tempest on her own? She could have saved them all! Why postpone the inevitable? What was the _point_?

She only hoped that they would have the courage needed to do the right thing. Thancred, she knew would have little hesitation. He and Y’shtola were ever the pragmatic ones. The twins would need convincing but would ultimately understand what had to be done. Ryne would never agree, but she would help if she had to.

Then there was Urianger. Always cool and logical. There was not a doubt in her mind that he would make the wrong choice. It was something she admired about him. The ability to understand what needed to be done for the greater good, and the courage to act on that knowledge, despite the consequences. Everyone had been so upset with him over Minfilia and she had understood their pain, but she also understood why he had done it. Even Minfilia herself had understood and forgave him. The Warrior of Light had forgiven him as well. He had no way of knowing that Emet-Selch would shoot the Exarch and steal away with him at the Eleventh Hour. And even if he had known? If she had known? Nothing would have changed. She always strove to do her best in service of others and Urianger knew this.

Suddenly she felt a presence nearby. It was the first sensation she had been aware of other than the pain. The concept of her body was lost to her mind, but still the feeling of a hand on her shoulder pushed through. The warmth it provided was comforting and for a moment she felt as if she could pull herself back from the brink. But another wave of pain came, and she collapsed completely, yet she did not hit the ground.  
Someone was holding her. Cradling her in their arms and pulling her to their chest. It felt nice. She had not been held like this in a long time, her travels rarely allowed it. If she must die here, most likely at the hands of those she held most dear, at least she could have this final comfort.

She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of arms around her. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the warmth emanating from the one holding her, she could even smell them. They smelled of pages in an old dusty tome and flowers, like the ones from Lydha Lran. Suddenly her mind was flooded with the image of Timh Gyeus with Lyhe Ghiah standing proudly in the middle of the lake. And to the left…the Bookman’s Shelves….

Urianger! He was holding her, but how? Why? Was he not scared she would harm him? Was his guilt over her predicament clouding his judgement after all? Why still try to save her? She was clearly too far gone, it had been too long, they had run out of time! And then a voice began to reach her through the fog. It was mumbled at first, but she was eventually able to make out a voice. It was unmistakably his. She wanted to cry, that he was unwilling to give her up even now was a thought that filled her with immense joy. She wanted to kiss him, to tell him how much she loved him. She needed to get back to him. She focused her thoughts on nothing but him, using the image she already had of Timh Gyeus to her advantage. He was far away, but she pictured him standing in front of the Bookman’s Shelves. He was calling to her, his voice a sirens call which guided her through the searing light.

Slowly, the light around her began to dissipate like clouds after a storm, and her image grew more vivid. As she walked forward, the path cleared until she was close enough to reach out to him and for her efforts she was rewarded with his full voice no longer clouded by white noise.

“Open thine eyes.”

She did so, slowly. The light still pooled at the flanks of her vision, but she could make out his expression. He was looking at her intently, the smallest smile on his face. Weakly, she brought up her arm so as to lay a hand on his cheek. He smiled harder, placing his own hand over hers.

Things were beginning to look normal again and she could feel that everyone else had begun to gather around her, but she was still only focused on the man holding her. There was so much she had not said to him yet. She had made that mistake once with another, she would not make it again with him. She tried to speak but he shook his head, removing the hand that had covered hers and using it to gently stroke her hair. She closed her eyes again, and when the roaring of the light had finally gone, she heard him with full clarity.

“Full glad am I that you have returned, mo ghaol*.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The language the pixies speak is made up and despite my absolute love of linguistics I did not have the time to try and research how the FFXIV team came up with it so instead I translated “my love” into Scots Gaelic since the pixies speak with very strong Scottish accents.


End file.
